


Revenge Can Leave A Hole In Them

by PokemonKatt



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game)
Genre: Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Making the DJ his was not a good idea. Some Toads found their faces and now they want revenge.
Relationships: Hole Punch (Origami King)/Kīro Kinopio | Yellow Toad, Hole Punch (Origami King)/Scissors (Origami King) - Mentioned
Kudos: 3





	Revenge Can Leave A Hole In Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outerealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerealm/gifts).



> Only a few days and already throwing an explicit one out.  
> Also, inspired by Shroom Temple (by outerealm, hence the gift) and an attempt of merging the events between that fic and this one. Hope you enjoy? I guess?
> 
> Just send me to hell already.

Hole Punch let out a blissful sigh as he petted the unconscious DJ. He had really done him hard. Maybe too hard. He was at peace here, guarding the streamer and the DJ being all his. With the DJ unconscious, he was alone with his thoughts.

A sharp pain in his neck snapped him out of them.

"HEY! Who's there?!" Hole Punch quickly stood up and looked around. He heard a clang of metal and looked down to see a metal cylinder with a very thin point at one end and neon pink fluff on the other end. There was blood on the thin point. Hole Punch felt the point of his neck he felt the pain and moved his hand to see blood on it. Not much, but it was enough. His vision started to get blurry before he realised what the cylinder was. "A tranq dart? Why would someone..." Before he could finish his sentence, everything went dark and he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"About time you woke up, asshole." A slightly high pitched, almost croaky voice slapped the human object in the face, waking him up. Hole Punch looked in front of him to see a quite short man with blonde hair, a white and yellow bandana and a yellow sleeveless jacket with a white vest, brown shorts and brown plimsoles. There was another man and a woman with the exact same outfits, but the other male was taller than the one directly in front of Hole Punch. He knew them. It was the Toads.

"How did you get your faces back???" Hole Punch asked, very concerned. He was going to approach them, but the sound of chains stopped him. he looked up to see his wrists clamped in bracelets, which were connected to the chains and a spinning wheel which controlled how much chain there was. How clever. He couldn't cut out their faces without his hands free as he needed them to wield his Holer, which was the only device allowing him to still punch out faces, even as a human.

"We heard you fucked the DJ. Bad move, mister. You think you can just use him as your little sex toy?" The female Toad pressed a hand against Hole Punch's chest, teasing him. "How about we give you a taste of your own medicine, big boy? You might be tall, but you're not strong. Boys. Expose, restrict, weaken." She snapped her fingers and the two males started tugging at the knot keeping Hole Punch's jogging bottoms up.

"Let go! I didn't ask for this!" He tried to kick them off, but both were surprisingly tough. Once they got the knot undone, they vigorously pulled off Hole Punch's jogging bottoms, leaving his black and grey checkered briefs as his only shield. "This isn't right, stop it!"

"DJ was in the same scenario, so deal with it." The female growled as the two males quickly pulled off his briefs, leaving his entire lower half exposed. His jacket, which was tied around his waist the entire time, quickly came off for easier access.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. We've got a golden ride here!" The taller male chuckled as he quickly lifted the shorter one up onto a metal platform and lowered him to he head level with Hole Punch. "You know what to do when we're in position pal."

"Gotcha." The shorter one answered as the other two got in position. The taller male went behind Hole Punch and the female went in front of him. Even though they were all shorter than Hole Punch, they were all taller than DJ, the female and taller male close to his own height. Being 6ft 5 seemed like a giant's height, but seeing these Toads, he felt smaller.

"What are you doing?" Hole Punch tilted his head in confusion. The three Toads very quickly unzipped or stripped down. All four beings in the room were now, from the waist down, exposed. "Seriously, what are you---ahh!~~" Hole Punch felt something thick thrust into his ass, hitting his prostate like a bullseye on an archery board. The Toad on the platform quickly pulled Hole Punch's mouth onto his dick to keep him quiet whilst the female got onto Hole Punch's own.

All three Toads moved in sync, leaving Hole Punch moaning in agony. He was not enjoying this at all. So this was how DJ felt? That must've been terrible.

No, he had to snap out of it. He was in a _Legion,_ he couldn't be weak in front of some useless Toads!

...but he was cornered, trapped in between all of them. All he could see was the two Toads in front of him and dark walls. All he could hear was the grunting of the Toads and the sound of his own pain. All he could feel was the Toads. He was in one and two were in him.

_He wasn't getting out of this._

"We normally used this platform in case too much sand poured in. I guess this works too." The short male gave a sinister smirk, pulling Hole Punch's head further onto him. It didn't take long before he was far enough in to make the human object gag. "Alright, I've had my fun, you two finish him off." He got redressed and cleaned up before jumping down and walking out, leaving Hole Punch gasping.

"You'll all...get your faces punched out!" He managed to speak.

"Ohh baby boy, you won't have the strength after this. We'll take that Holer of yours and punch a hole through you." The male chuckled.

"Ahh..." Hole Punch was struggling to resist the pain and pleasure. All at once, he just couldn't hold back any more. _"Ahh~~!!!"_ He sounded almost orgasmic, the male Toad syncing up with him as he cummed. The female quickly pulled away and so did the male, leaving Hole Punch filled and covered in a white, sticky mess. The male Toad slammed his fist on a button on the wall which released Hole Punch's restraints. He collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

"You've finally learnt a lesson. Now, don't you ever harm anyone again." The female Toad snapped her fingers and walked out, the male close behind.

Hole Punch was left alone. He quickly put his briefs and jogging bottoms back on. His trainers had slipped off when his joggings bottoms were pulled off, so he quickly retied them and put them on. Once his jacket was back around his waist, he ran out and back to the streamer room.

He was still all alone and tears finally escaped his tired eyes. Hole Punch didn't bother holding back. He was so traumatised, he wanted to die. He would rather see the streamer disappear than for him to go through another experience like that. He turned on his radio bracelet.

"Olly??? Please...bring me back...I don't want to be here anymore..." He begged with a very sorrowful tone.

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't bring you back right now. There has been word that Mario's nearby."_ The King spoke from the other side, guilt in his voice. _"Why do you wish to come back?"_

"Is it crazy to say I got outsmarted and raped by Toads???"

_"It sounds insane...but by the sound of your voice, I know you're telling the truth."_

_"What's happening? Is he ok???"_ Another voice came through. This time, it was Scissors.

_"Not really. Here, so he can hear you."_

_"Hole??? Are you ok???"_

"No...not at all..."

_"Oh dear, what happened???"_

"It sounds crazy. Three of the Toads found their faces, chained me up and raped me..."

_"That sounds terrible!"_

"Are you able to come to me???"

_"...I'm sorry, I have to keep an eye on Rubber Band in case his condition gets worse. He's completely unresponsive, except for breathing and a heartbeat."_

"Please...baby...I need you..."

 _"Once you defeat Mario or if the streamer goes, I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again, but you have to be strong until then. For me?"_ Scissors was clearly upset by not being able to go to Hole Punch straight away, but he knew what he had to do.

"That's what I need...thank you..." Hole Punch turned off his radio and curled up into a ball, his sobbing getting quieter.

He'll never forget this.


End file.
